Hateful love
by Chrysakitten
Summary: not a very original title Dramione fanfic based a few yrs after the great battle. Note: Unlikely to update. Please check my profile for reasons.


DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ:

I do not own any of the characters in this story it is purely a Fan based fiction the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

She felt watched. It made her nervous, obviously. She didn't know why she would be watched 2 yrs had passed since the final battle. 19 yr old Hermione Granger brushed it off as paranoia. She didn't need to worry. It would only upset Ron. He was still extremely freaked about the whole thing he still refused to mention 'His' name.

She retired to her room in the 'Highway man'. The hotel she was staying in. she had gone on a short break to get away from everything. Ron (was among everything) refused to go as they had a few arguments during the week. Hermione slumped onto her bed and picked up the Daily prophet. The headline was in big bold letters and exclaimed 'You-know-who still not through.' After Rita Skeeter had been fired the prophet had become more tolerable to read. The story was some of the death eater's children had started spraying Voldemort's name everywhere along side his mark with magic moving spray which was produced by Weasley's wheezes.

Some of the death eaters had escaped and were leading a subtle rebellion but without Voldemort leading them it was feeble. Hermione decided not to worry she already knew how to defend herself against the dark arts. In fact her friend Harry had taught her more than the school had. He was applying at hogwarts to teach defence against the dark arts.

Which reminded her, she needed to find a job soon. Maybe teaching? All her friends taught at hogwarts. Luna was an assistant teacher for Care of magical creatures. Neville was learning more about herbology so he could take over for professor sprout. Even Ron was considering trying to apply for the new flying instructor. She put the paper down and fell asleep.

He emerged from the shadow facing his wand to her chest. He put a silencing charm over the room and crept up to her. Wand still pointed at her chest. He stared at the girl he watched as breath escaped her parted lips and her chest rose and fell along with the breeze from her lungs. He stunned her before she could wake up.

DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ:

I do not own any of the characters in this story it is purely a Fan based fiction the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

After carrying the brunette to his 'borrowed apartment' he tied her to a chair and slumped onto the bed. He ran his hand over his white blond hair. He glared at the woman for a few minutes then lay back on the bed and rested.

Thoughts ran rampant in his mind. Why was he doing this? The war ended 2 yrs ago Voldemort died. He would have died if he had not been saved by Potter and his friends. Ah! There it was. The only reason he still remained loyal to the Late-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. God! That's a mouthful. He only ended up doing this kind of crap because of him. His father, the idiot, the bloody powerful idiot. All that pureblood stuff made him mental. But he shared the same blood as his father, implying his mental health was also under threat. It's true though the only real reason he kept this stuff up was to please his crazy father. _If he didn't then_... Draco shivered. _Doesn't bare thinking about._

"Ah! Wha…?." Came the quiet voice of his delirious captive

He jolted upwards hitting his head on the head board.

"OW! Sunnuva…" he held his breath and looked at the now very awake Hermione.

Explanations were definitely needed now, and Draco was too confused himself to give her any.

DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ:

I do not own any of the characters in this story it is purely a Fan based fiction the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

"Draco? Where am I? … Better question what am I doing here?" Hermione's voice demanding and controlled but Draco could hear the quiver of fear.

"Well... I can answer one of your questions, the other I'm not so sure about myself."

Hermione blinked, she heard doubt and panic in Draco's usually calm and cool tone. She calmed herself neither of them were the same as they were at Hogwarts. He had become less cruel, less pathetic over the past 2 yrs she noted; he looked ragged and more confident. Everyone thought he was confident in high school but she saw his true confidence now. Nothing was fake about him anymore.

Draco was watching her intently. _Is she analysing me?_ Then realising he should answer her question to break the quiet he spoke up.

"We're in an apartment in um? Manchestre? I think." He looked at her. "And yes it is me."

"So why am I here… tied up?" then she glanced at him again "and why are you hurt?"

Rubbing his hand over the new bump forming on his head he replied "you startled me before."

"I meant the cuts and bruises."

"Oh."

"What happened?"

"Nothing and you're tied up cause you're a prisoner." Draco said impatiently "the dark mark wannabes want you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I meant why are you helping them, you obviously don't want to."

"You should really say what you mean first time round, I can't read your mind."

"Is it because they threatened you …. Or is it because your daddy told you to?"

This hurt, it was true but it hurt. Draco lashed out "NO! No its not cause my father told me to it's because he forced me to. I don't obey I die get it now?"

Draco suddenly realised how close he was to her. He started to pull away but her mouth caught his. _What am I doing? _She thought. _Well it's calming him down at least. _Denying the truth that she was enjoying the kiss. Draco moved his hand towards her bindings. He knelt down lips still locked and started to untie them.

The door clicked open and Draco jumped away from her wiping his mouth and sat on the bed. Hermione saw the fear dance into his eyes. He reminded her of a whimpering puppy about to get beaten by his master for burying the newspaper. He felt like a whimpering puppy about to get beaten for being bad. His father strode into the room.


End file.
